Drabblemix
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Eine Sammlung unterschiedlichster Drabble aus dem Potterverse
1. Chapter 1

Hier werden die Drabble gesammelt, die ich im laufe der Zeit aus verschiedenen Gründen geschrieben habe. Sie haben eines gemeinsam: das Potterverse!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Planlos**

„Wo müssen wir jetzt hin? Nach rechts oder links?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? _Du _wolltest diese beiden Muggel besuchen. Mich hast du nur mitgeschleift."

„Hör schon auf zu meckern. Muggelhäuser sind nun mal nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Außerdem können wir nicht mitten in Muggelgebieten apparieren."

„Es ist peinlich, Hermine. Wir laufen mit zwei Blumensträuße durch Muggeldeutschland und haben keine Ahnung wohin wir gehen müssen!"

„Stell dich nicht so an Severus, wir _werden_ Kira und Laura zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Die Beiden schreiben immer so tolle Geschichten über uns, wir sind es ihnen schuldig! Schau noch mal auf die Karte."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dieses Drabble habe ich Kira Gmork und Laura Moon zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erwischt**

„Muuum, Daaad, wir sind da!", rief Georg und betrat vor seinem Bruder die Küche des Fuchsbaus.

Verwundert blieben die Zwillinge stehen und schauten sich um. Da stand ein metallener Schrank der leise brummte, daneben ein merkwürdiger feuerloser Ofen. Gegenüber war ein Schrank mit einer Tür mit vielen Knöpfen.

„Ah, da seit ihr ja, Jungs", begrüßte Miss Weasley, schaltete das elektrische Licht ein und ging hinüber zu der Tür mit den vielen Knöpfen. „Ich starte nur noch den Geschirrspüler."

„Mum, was ist hier denn los?", fragte Fred konsterniert.

„Euer Vater und ich haben uns entschlossen auf Muggelart zu leben." Mr Weasley trat hinter seine Frau und nickte bestätigend.

„Ist nicht wahr!", platzte es aus George und Fred gleichzeitig.

„Doch, ich habe Molly endlich überredet. Schaut euch nur diese faszinierenden eklektrischen Geräte an!"

Fassungslos starrten die Söhne zu ihren Eltern. Georg zog sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich. „Nicht zu fassen", murmelte er.

Die restlichen Weasleys traten gemeinsam mit Harry, Hermine und Fleur um die Ecke und grinsten. „Seht sie euch an, wir haben es geschafft!", lachte Harry.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es klappt", sagte Bill triumphierend.

Dann riefen sie alle laut: „April, April!" und Arthur ließ die Illusionen verschwinden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein Doppeldrabble zum 1. April. (Ja ich weiß, ich bin spät dran. Doch ich hatte bisher keine Zeit. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Häschen**

Er saß im weichen Gras, um ihn herum lachten Menschen. Kinder waren auf der Suche nach im Moos versteckten bunten Eiern. Ein kleines Mädchen hatte Schokolade beinahe bis zu seinen Ohren geschmiert.

Etwas berührte sein Bein. Es war ein braunes wuscheliges Kaninchen. Immer mehr dieser Tiere krabbelten auf seinem Körper, bis er unter einem Berg wuscheligen Fells versank …

keine Luft mehr bekam!

Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei schnellte der Oberkörper des Mannes nach oben. Keuchend, mit Schweißperlen auf dem kahlen Schädel, sah er in die lidlosen Augen seiner Schlange.

„Schon gut Nagini, es war nur ein Alptraum!", sagte Lord Voldemort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein Osterdrabble der besonderen Art, auch etwas verspätet, doch ich fand es goldig.


	4. Chapter 4

Die folgenden Drabble entstanden als Beiträge zu einem Drabblewettbewerb auf dem Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Es galt eine Alliteration mit mindestens drei Worten unterzubringen. (Als Beispiele waren Lupins luftige Laufmasche und Hermines haarige Halluzination gegeben.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Geburtstag**

Ginny freute sich riesig, als Harry sie mit geschlossenen Augen in die Küche des Fuchsbaus geführt hatte und sie sich in mitten ihrer Freunde wieder fand.

„Wie schön eine Überraschungsparty!", kreischte sie und fiel Harry um den Hals.

„Isch wünsch alles Gude, Schwesterschen!", gratulierte da auch schon Fred und stand schwankend vor ihr.

Ginny schüttelte ihm die Hand und sah fragend zu Harry.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte: „Der Punsch."

„Wer hat den denn gemacht?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

Harry deutete auf die blonde Hexe aus Ginnys Jahrgang und seufzte.

„Sie sollte das Zeug **Lunas leckerer Leberschreck **nennen", kicherte Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

Diesmal nicht lustig, doch ich hoffe es gefällt. Damit habe ich einen der dritten Plätze erreicht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gedanken**

Er saß auf dem kleinen Regal an der Wand und seine braunen Knopfaugen sahen auf die Tür.

Durch sie war _er_ gegangen und er wusste, dass _er_ nie wieder kommen würde.

_Er_, der ihn früher ganz fest an sich drückte …

_Er_, der ihm die geheimsten Gedanken mitgeteilt hatte …

_Er_, der irgendwann _seine_ Wut in Zorn wandelte …

_Er_, der diesen Zorn in heimtückischen Hass getauscht hatte …

_Er_, der _seinen_ Schmerz bekämpfte indem _er_ anderen Schmerzen zufügte.

Dann war der große braunhaarige Mann gekommen und hat den Jungen mitgenommen und er saß immer noch da …

**Tom's trauriger Teddy**.


	6. Chapter 6

Dieses Drabble hat gemeinsam mit einem anderen Punktgleich den ersten Platz gemacht. Viel Spaß!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Haare**

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Ein braunhaariger Mann stand vor einem Spiegel und bürstete wie wild seine fluffigen Haare.

„Jetzt mach schon, wir sind spät dran!" Genervt rollte der andere Zauberer mit den Augen. „Willst du wirklich heute zu spät kommen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, doch wie sollte ich so gehen? Warum bei Merlins Bart musste ich ausgerechnet heute ein neues Shampoo ausprobieren? Schau dir dass nur an! Meine Haare sehen aus wie Zuckerwatte, nur nicht so klebrig!"

„Dann trittst du eben als **wahnsinnig wuscheliger Werwolf wider Willen** vor den Traualtar und jetzt komm', Tonks wartet!", entschied Harry und schob Remus zur Tür.


End file.
